Then They Met
by Midnight-Whisperer
Summary: He was cold and only cared for himself. She was a supposed love sick weakling. Then they met. He is now a softy for her, and cares only for her. She is now a strong, independent woman, that love comes naturally to. He was & She was, then they met...


**For the sake not having to continuously keep scrolling up and down, I reposted this in a new fashion, with the same words. Enjoy! Then They Met! No flames please...**

He said: Crying means you're weak  
She said: Crying means you care

**_Then they met..._**

He says: Maybe, the pain is so harsh you can't help but cry...because you care too much not to  
She says: I suppose crying too much over useless things makes people think you're weak

* * *

He said: Love is worthless  
She said: Love does not exist in my book

**_Then they met..._**

He says: Love can definitely have its ups, making it not totally worthless  
She says: I found love in him, it does exist

* * *

He said: My heart is non-existent  
She said: My heart is shattered

**_Then they met..._**

He says: My heart has been recovered with the help of her  
She says: He picked up the pieces of my heart, put it back together, and kept it to make sure it was never broken again

* * *

He said: Pink is a color that portrays happiness...fake happiness that is  
She said: Red is the color of your stained cheeks and eyes, after crying your soul out

**_Then they met..._**

He says: Pink is the color of her blush that crept up on her beautiful face after we kissed  
She says: Red is the color of the rose he gave me, representing his love for me

* * *

He said: Flowers are useless; They are pretty to look at but they die or wilt if they aren't given what they need. Too dependent if you ask me  
She said: You can write what you want in the sand, but it won't last long. It'll eventually either be whisked away, or washed away. It can't seem to settle

_**Then they met...**_

He says: Flowers aren't completely dependent or useless; They only wilt because when other flowers in the field are being picked, they feel unwanted. Every flower has her thorns...  
She says: Sand only whisks away because it keeps being kicked in the wind anyways, its constantly being stepped on, it needs to be somewhere else where it can ease the pain

* * *

He said: Killing is my past time  
She said: Sasuke is my everything

**_Then they met..._**

He says: Killing is my past  
She says: Sasuke is nothing to me now

* * *

He said: Innocence can be easily robbed  
She said: Acting tough gets you nowhere

**_Then they met..._**

He says: Innocence is only easily robbed if it is set out there, but it needs someone to protect it  
She says: Maybe, just maybe...it isn't an act. Maybe that persons skin has actually become that thick

* * *

He said: Looking on the bright side, is avoiding what really is  
She said: Looking on the darker side is doubting yourself and the ability for good things to happen

**_Then they met..._**

He says: Perhaps that person looks on the bright side to assure themselves that pain won' strike their way again  
She says: I guess they look on the darker side so they can expect the pain, and brace themselves for it

* * *

He said: Faking happiness to make others happy is a waste of time  
She said: Making it known that you are mad or sad all the time makes people think

**_Then they met..._**

He says: Maybe they only fake happiness to ensure that no one makes the pain worse  
She says: Supposedly, they make it known so that no one gets suspicious

* * *

He said: Being loved is not important  
She said: Being loved by the one I love, is all the more important

**_Then they met..._**

He says: Being loved is not a bad thing, it can make you feel special  
She says: Receiving love from Sasuke is not important anymore...I have love already

* * *

He said: Hatred is what keeps me alive  
She said: Hatred keeps people away

**_Then they met..._**

He says: Hatred is awarded by hatred itself; But that didn't keep her away  
She says: I suppose that he only hated because he wanted to keep them away...

* * *

He said: I am the better, so there is no reason to work for it  
She said: I have to work and strive for the position of being better

**_Then they met..._**

He says: As much as it hurts to admit; I may not be the best in the world...but I will work on that  
She says: I am the best in his heart...and that's all that matters

* * *

He said: Loving someone who doesn't love you back is a completely pointless and stupid  
She said: Not showing your love for the one, makes hidden feelings stay hidden

**_Then they met..._**

He says: Maybe you keep loving that one person continuously in hopes that they will return your love...  
She says: Perhaps, hidden feelings are better hidden. Especially if the other person is empty in the emotion department

* * *

He said: There is no point to showing emotion and 'confessing your love' for someone  
She said: Hearts are broken by words unspoken

**_Then they met..._**

He says: Maybe the other person has the same feelings...and until you confess the feelings you have you will never know what their reaction would have been  
She says: Hearts are broken by words spoken also

* * *

He said: My life is pointless  
She said: People who can't even pretend to see the beauty of life are worthless

**_Then they met..._**

He says: She gives my life meaning  
She says: I guess he felt that way because there was no beauty in his life until I came along

* * *

He said: People who believe in fate is pathetic. Nobody can tell the future  
She said: Some people are afraid of what's going to happen and feel safer when they think they know. But how does a belief change a person?

**_Then they met..._**

He says: Maybe they predict without assurance, possibly only hoping that it happens...not so much knowing it will  
She says: Probably, hoping or wishing for an event to happen too much, gets your hopes high...only for them to be dropped once again

* * *

He said: Rejection is nothing new to me; and nor does it effect on me  
She said: Rejection is nothing new to me; but it still tears me apart

**_Then they met..._**

He says: Rejection from her would definitely affect me...deeply, but I know...with her by my side rejection is no foe of mine  
She says: I no longer face rejection, because with him...I am accepted

* * *

He said: Holding onto someone, when they clearly don't want to be held onto is stupid  
She said: ...Perhaps if I didn't clutch the rose so hard, the thorns wouldn't have cut into me so deep (metaphorically speaking)

**_Then they met..._**

He says: They probably hold onto that person because they afraid to be without them  
She says: Holding onto Sasuke was going no where just like they said it would

* * *

He said: Holding on to something, that isn't worth holding onto are for the emotionally blind  
She said: Holding on to that something is for the better...

**_Then they met..._**

He says: I was wrong...they supposedly hold on, in fear that nothing else great will come along  
She says: Sometimes you just happen to slip grip...but as long as someone catches you...

* * *

**So, I hoped you liked it! No flames please. It was a GaaSaku just in case you didn't know. But what I was trying to get across here was that in the beginning, they have points of view...then they meet...and they are both able to see both sides. So like the first thought: Gaara thought crying means you're weak, but after meeting Sakura, his view changes. They bring out the best in each other I think...well review please! (By the way, I am about to update Long Time No See!) :)**


End file.
